His Happily Ever After
by aiisha101
Summary: -Oneshot-He smirked at how much she has changed over the course of 8 years. Things have really changed… Yet he can’t help but wish for everything to have stayed the same…


His happily ever after

His happily ever after.

Summary: He smirked at how much she has changed over the course of 8 years. Things have really changed…Yet he can't help but wish for everything to have stayed the same…

OneShot

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own **Naruto**.

"I'm hooooooome!!" a black haired boy of about 8 years old ran towards a woman among her early 20's, waving about a piece of paper wildly.

"Welcome home Kenta-chan!" the woman said, she as wearing a casual dress with a red apron at the front, she was standing just a few meters away from her home.

The boy hugged the woman by her legs for he was only about the height of her lower abdomen.

The woman only crouched down and hugged the boy lovingly.

When they parted the boy waved the piece of paper for the woman to see.

"Look, Look! I got a perfect score on my ninja exam today!" he exclaimed.

The woman smiled and said, "That's wonderful Kenta-chan! I'm so proud of you, as a reward I'm going to make your favorite desert tonight! How's that sound?" she said, still crouched down, her arms folded on her knees.

"Yay! I'd love that! You're the best!" he exclaimed whilst jumping up and down.

The woman only giggled softly.

Unbeknownst to them, their entire conversation was monitored very diligently.

Said man watched as the boy talked endlessly about his day at the academy whilst the woman only nodded and giggled now and again.

He paid very close attention to the woman and noticed at how her green eyes sparkled when she giggled, how her fringe was swaying rhythmically from right to left and how her dimples showed when she smiled.

He smirked at how much she has changed over the course of 8 years.

She had grown her hair longer, but it's still the same vibrant pink locks.

She had grown taller and had filled out nicely but that was to be expected from a Kunoichi who had trained rigorously under the 5th hokage.

She had toned muscles and she had grown into the large forehead she was constantly being teased about when she was little.

**Things have really changed…**

"Hey! I'm home!" a tall, lean man walked in the direction of the woman and the boy.

The woman and the boy immediately turned their attention towards the approaching figure and smiled widely.

"Tou-san!" the boy ran towards the open arms of his father, the woman stayed where she was but smiled a gentle smile at the father and son.

The man caught his son and lifted him up; he chuckled and ruffled his son's hair which made the boy erupt in another broad smile which made the man smirk.

When the father and son reached the woman, the man wrapped his right hand at the back of the woman for a half hug and walked towards their humble abode.

The woman smiled contently as they entered the house.

**Yet he can't help but wish for everything to have stayed the same…**

A figure watched the whole scene before him.

It was clear that the 'family scene' he had just witnessed inflicted upon him great sadness and obvious regret.

But everything was right and things were how it should be.

The girl he had come to care deeply for was happy and her happiness was the most important thing to him right now.

He combed a calloused hand through his midnight black hair and let a sad smile play itself upon his handsome face.

He cannot express in words how utterly sad yet happy she made him feel just by being happy with another man in her life which was not him.

It was to be expected, she loved him unconditionally yet he rejected her continuously.

He left her on a bench after she confessed.

She saved the lives that he constantly damaged and he hated whilst she loved.

They could never have each other but that doesn't mean they couldn't find love in someone else.

Even if her smiles will never be for him, even if her lips will never touch his and even if her heart no longer belonged to him…

_He will live. _

For he will always be hidden in the shadows watching her, protecting her, _**loving**_ her because that's the only think he can do right now.

But nevertheless he was happy because she was happy.

And her happiness will always be Sasuke's happily ever after.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
